


Sharing

by BlueColoredDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As in: there isn't even the pretext of plot, Barebacking, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueColoredDreams/pseuds/BlueColoredDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't like to share his things. But this isn't sharing, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have sinned. ◉‿◉  
> R e a d the tags oh my god please.  
> Don't even expect backstory. There isn't even any good reason why I wrote this. I'm just going to go live in a dumpster now.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kei doesn’t like sharing his things. He never has. But this, he thinks, isn’t sharing.

He opens his mouth a bit wider, letting Tadashi’s erection slide and bump freely over his tongue and lips. He tips his head back and closes his mouth around the tip, sucking hard at the flesh. Precum flows across his tongue and between his thighs, Tadashi moans.

There’s a soft grunt above them both that makes Kei shudder and moan. They’re both his, and he’s theirs too, he supposes; so this isn’t sharing. Tadashi loves them both, loves their bodies and their hearts and Kei adores Tadashi with his entire being. He doesn’t much mind Chikara either.  

In return, he guesses, that Chikara loves them both too—though he wonders if maybe Chikara loves them in slightly different ways. It doesn’t make a difference when they’re like this, though.

A sharp thrust pushes Tadashi’s cock deeper into Kei’s mouth, and Tadashi gasps and bites into the soft flesh of Kei’s inner thigh, having long abandoned Kei’s cock. It doesn’t make a difference, though, Kei thinks. He groans as his hips twitch up, erection sliding wet and messy against the side of Tadashi’s jaw.

He murmurs a quiet moan and Tadashi jerks as he arches against another particularly harsh grind of Chikara’s hips. Kei lets Tadashi’s cock slide free of his lips, breathing harshly. He doesn’t much feel like choking on Tadashi tonight—his throat is still rough from it earlier that morning.

He watches as Chikara’s fingers flex against Tadashi’s hips. Kei leans forward and laps at his second lover’s digits instead. Chikara spreads his fingers out and rubs them against Kei’s lips.

“You want to take over?” Chikara asks, rolling his hips steadily. His bangs stick wildly to his face, eyes gleaming underneath his perpetual sleepy expression. 

“Mmh, yeah,” Kei murmurs, tongue darting out to lap at Chikara’s fingers. He sucks at them lightly, letting Chikara drag the pads of his fingers over his tongue before asking; “Yamaguchi, do you want me to fuck you now?”

Tadashi opens his eyes and breathes out a quiet ‘oh yes, please’. Kei chuckles and slides out from underneath his friend as Chikara eases himself out. Tadashi whimpers as they shift around behind him, Kei stroking over the wet cleft of his ass.

Chikara moves and seats himself in front of Tadashi, pulling off his condom and tossing it aside. Tadashi nuzzles against the elder’s lap, nose brushing over the base of Chikara’s erection, his hands bracing against strong thighs.

“Hips up a bit more, they’re too low,” Kei murmurs, spreading Tadashi’s cheeks apart before leaning forward to run the flat of his tongue against the brunet’s pink and shining hole. He slides his tongue in easily, as well as his fingers. He gives a slight hum at the lack of resistance, thoughtful.

Tadashi moans and pushes his hips up and back, and Kei continues to lick and kiss at him until spit runs slick down his mouth and his tongue is sore. He pulls back and pushes in without any preamble. “Mmgh, loose,” he complains, stroking up the arc of Tadashi’s spine, “You went too hard on him, Chikara-kun.” He gives Tadashi a tender kiss against the base of his neck. “Poor Yamaguchi won’t be able to walk straight.”

“It’s fine,” Tadashi whimpers, “I asked, remember.” He pushes his hips back harder against Kei’s slow thrusts. “Tsukki,  _harder_ —I want to h-hurt—I want to hurt t-tomorrow when y-you two l-leave—”

Kei feels himself swell within Tadashi and groans. He drapes himself over Tadashi’s back, wrapping his arms tightly around the brunet, rolling his hips insistently. “This won’t do it, then,” he growls. “Let’s try something new. Stretch you so full you’ll still feel it tomorrow, and the next day.”

Chikara groans low at the words, and Tadashi shakes so hard Kei almost thinks he’s orgasmed from words alone. He reaches down and slides his hand over Tadashi’s slick tip and finds him still rock hard and twitching. He eases out and sits up against the headboard. “C’mere,” he says, gesturing to his lap.

Tadashi crawls forward and seats himself on Kei, rubbing his entrance against the tip of Kei’s erection. Kei holds him steady and slides into him. “Use your fingers on him. Yamaguchi, up on your knees and put your ass out a bit,” he instructs, lazily rubbing his thumbs against Tadashi’s nipples. He slides down until he’s mostly lying down, Tadashi riding his hips.

Chikara  shifts his position, shuffling back to kneel behind Tadashi, between Kei’s calves. Kei groans as Chikara’s fingers brush his shaft as Tadashi leans onto his knees, hips tipped back.

Chikara thrusts his fingers in and out of Tadashi as Kei rocks his hips, both of them fucking Tadashi at their own pace. Tadashi shakes and whimpers, drool and sweat sliding down his chin. “More,” he finally rasps, breath rough.

“You greedy little slut,” Kei teases. He reaches up, pulling the brunet so that he can kiss Tadashi softly. “Hey, put it in,” he tells Chikara, eyes meeting the elder’s hazy gaze.  

Tadashi pulls back, arching his spine a bit as he gives a quiet groan of anticipation as Chikara’s fingers flex against his hips.

“Ah, are we sure Tadashi can handle that?” Chikara asks, free hand reaching up to push Tadashi’s sweaty hair off of his forehead, tipping the brunet’s head back so he can brush a kiss against a damp temple.

“I can do it,” Tadashi begs, eyes wild. “Chika, please, I want you both.”

Chikara swallows hard; Kei traces the movement of his adam’s apple, something burning deep in his throat.

“Kei, you’ll need to… pull out so we can both—at the same time…” Chikara murmurs, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his cock. “It’ll be easier, I think…”

Kei slips himself out and Tadashi lifts a bit higher onto his knees to give them room to maneuver. Chikara closes his fingers around both of their cocks, twin noises of pleasure escaping them both as he rubs the lube over them.

“Tadashi come down, okay,” Chikara murmurs. His voice shakes and precum leaks heavy from his tip, dribbling onto Kei’s own leaking erection.  “Kei, guide him down.”

Kei takes Tadashi’s hips into his fingers and guides Tadashi onto them, groaning low and feral in his throat as he feels Tadashi’s hole strain against the intrusion. Tadashi cries out loudly as they slip past the tightness and he shakes so hard Kei thinks he’ll come apart.

They wait a few seconds until they slip completely in and start moving. His and Chikara’s paces are slightly different, and the feeling is like nothing else. Tadashi is tighter than he’s ever been—even including their first time, and the feeling of the heads of their erections sliding against each other with each uneven thrust makes him see white.

Tadashi jerks and writhes on them, nails digging into Kei’s shoulders as he positively wails in pleasure. He bounces himself on shaking knees for a few moments before he collapses against them both, arms barely holding him up. Chikara scoots closer and leans forward, trapping Tadashi between their bodies. They hold him steady, petting over him as he shakes through each thrust.  

“Oh, fuck, fuck, harder, there,” Tadashi chants, “There, fucking right there, both of you please, I’m going to come—”

His voice rises in pitch until he loses all coherency, and Kei makes an effort to time his thrusts with Chikara, until they’re both grinding frantically into the brunet. One of them, or both—Kei isn’t quite sure—is on Tadashi’s prostate, judging by the way the slighter man’s face contorts and is voice cracks.  Tadashi seizes and orgasms, splashing Kei with thick, sticky ropes of cum. Even after he comes, he’s still stiff and flushed, cock still hard and dripping.

They thrust hard into him together, Chikara reaching around Tadashi to grip at Kei, fingers shaking.

Kei bites down on his lip and turns his head to the side, finishing quietly to the sound of Tadashi’s near screams and Chikara’s low moans and fingers and cock sliding past his own. He hears the other man shout once, nails biting into his skin, before he feels more fluid fill Tadashi, boiling hot. He turns his hea to watch Tadashi shake and double forward in an oversensitive dry orgasm, face red and screwed up in pleasure as he grips hard at Kei’s shoulders.

They pull from the brunet, who looks and sounds completely wrecked. Kei feels the drip of semen from Tadashi fall onto his legs, and Tadashi whimpers, leaning completely boneless into him. “So good,” he murmurs into his friend’s ear, petting Tadashi’s back. “ _God_ , Tadashi.”

Chikara nuzzles his head against Tadashi’s spine, fingers soothing against Kei’s flesh.

“I love you both,” Tadashi murmurs later, as Kei smoothes his hair back from his face and Chikara cleans him up. “I love you both so much. I’m glad I get to share you.”

So maybe Kei shares more of his things than he realizes, but it’s worth it, he thinks, seeing Tadashi’s blissful expression and feeling Chikara nestle against his side, arms circling them both.

 


End file.
